Jewel Thief
by Drace Domino
Summary: While at a pool party at Asami Sato's place, Bolin learns a valuable lesson about leaving your cute girlfriend in Avatar Korra's care. Thankfully he's an understanding chap. After all, how could he stand in Opal's way when she has a chance to spend the night with Korra and Asami together?


**Jewel Thief**

 _-By Drace Domino_

"It sure was great of the two of you to join us tonight." Asami smiled as she slipped down into the waters of her swimming pool, which sat atop one of the tall buildings that Future Industries owned. The thing rested just a floor above the luxurious penthouse apartment where Asami lived; and since returning from the Spirit World with Korra, the same penthouse she shared with the Avatar. The two had wasted no time at all moving in together, and once they had got settled it came time to reunite with old friends. For the evening it was Opal and Bolin, the young couple that started up at about the same time as Korra and Asami. In a lot of ways the two pairs were alike, and it was nice to share a quiet evening in Asami's building-top pool with them.

"Thanks for inviting us, Asami! This is great!" Bolin was his usual enthusiastic self as he splashed around in his swimming trunks, making as big of a chaotic mess as possible. Despite everything he had been through he reverted quite quickly to being an energetic boy once he had dropped into the water, laughing and splashing and enjoying the warm waters of Asami's luxuries. Opal was more reserved, slipping into the water curiously to make sure it wasn't too cold. She even dressed more conservatively for the occasion; wearing a simple one-piece bathing suit tinted a dark green with a gold trim, clearly indicative of her Earth Kingdom roots. Once Opal and Bolin were both in the water Asami just smiled, leaning against the side of it as she watched her two friends enjoy themselves.

"Korra will be out soon." Asami smiled, and smoothed her hands down across her stomach while she watched them. The CEO of Future Industries had chosen to wear a revealing bikini that evening; a bright red number that stood out even in the dim light of the rooftop's single surface lamp. Her ink black hair perfectly framed her otherwise pale features, and her lips were turned into her typical sultry smile. Ever since coming back from the Spirit World with Korra Asami had thrown herself into her company, working to help make Republic City the best she could possibly manage. She didn't get a lot of nights off to enjoy the company of her friends, and she was determined that evening to do just that. "How're the two of you doing lately? It feels like we haven't seen you in weeks."

"Oh, we're...we're doing great, Asami." Opal was as sweet and timid as ever, her cheeks dark as she swam gently over towards her friend. While Bolin continued to relish in the water behind them, Opal approached Asami as she pulled her hair back, tucking it behind her ears so it didn't get into her way. "My Mom sends her best to you and Korra. We were all happy to hear about your vacation."

Asami just grinned, and cast her gaze idly on the cute young woman treading water before her. She continued to relax into the side of the pool soaking up the soothing water, and spoke with the same friendly, slightly sensual voice that she typically used in moments of contentment. It had just enough edge to make Opal shift uncomfortably, her blush deepening as she fell under the stare of Asami's smoldering eyes.

"We both missed you." She spoke simply, licking her lips in pointed fashion. "Especially Korra. She was _very_ happy to hear you were coming tonight, Opal."

The girl could do little more than blush at the implication, the chance to respond stolen from her as she heard the door from the top stairwell swing open. Korra stood there gazing at the pool, a beach ball tucked underneath one of her arms and her eyes drifting over the three that were already swimming, her smile growing as she regarded them.

She was as beautiful as ever; her fit and athletic frame contained within a bikini not too much unlike Asami's. While the Sato girl looked slender and elegant in her fire red top Korra looked powerful and strong; something like a dark skinned force of nature that had her eyes cast in predatory fashion on the pool. Her dark brown hair had been kept at the same shoulder length as when her vacation left, and though her skin was as flawless and toned as Opal remembered, she noticed something a bit different. Across Korra's bicep was a simple tattoo; the same triangular design of her old armband. Since she had seen Opal last it seemed like Korra had replaced the band with something more permanent; a reminder of her Southern Water Tribe roots.

And just like any other member of her tribe, the sight of a swimming pool felt almost like home to her. The fact that Asami's was actually heated, much like the rare hot springs back home, only made things even better. She didn't bother to say anything before she started running towards the pool, her bare feet padding along the roof until she suddenly reared her hands back, throwing the beach ball to the far end as she roared.

"Heads up, Bolin!" She laughed, and as she neared the edge the Avatar leapt up into the air, lifting her legs to her chest as she went in for a large cannonball dive. The other three laughed as their friend and hero dove into the water, and from there the evening finally begun. The entire time though, words clung in the back of Opal's mind making her fidget from time to time. She couldn't stop thinking about what Asami had said; that Korra was very happy to hear she was coming.

Though she was there with her boyfriend, the beautiful, shy young woman couldn't help but cast a few glances to the Avatar's water-slickened frame, trapped in the confines of a bright blue bikini. She swallowed nervously, and joined the fun with her friends a few seconds after, trying to force the thoughts from her mind.

With no avail.

To be fair, it was hardly Opal's fault that she couldn't get thoughts of Korra out of her mind while the pool party went on. Throughout the course of the evening the Avatar made every effort to remind Opal of words Asami had said and implied, and each time she did so she was sure to give the Beifong girl a casually teasing or sultry glance. The moments ranged from the simple gesture of smoothing her fingers down Opal's back while they swam together to more overt gestures, such as when the group decided to play chicken and Korra insisted on lifting the girl up on her shoulders. In the seconds that followed Opal was left red-faced and stunned as Korra ducked underneath the water only to lift her up, the back of her head rubbing slowly back and forth against the front of Opal's lap through the fabric of her bathing suit. It was only one such gesture that kept forcing thoughts back into Opal's mind that she simply couldn't dismiss, whether she was there with her boyfriend or not.

Korra was, after all, the Avatar. She was a hero to everyone and Opal had known her for years, and there were few people that could ever live up to a legend such as the one Korra had carved out. Combined on top of that the young woman was remarkably attractive and fit, with a body that was simply flawless and powerful and remarkably smooth and delightful to touch. Before the first five minutes were through Opal found herself jealous that Korra and Asami had gone on a long vacation together, but before the first fifteen were up the young woman knew what it felt like to have Korra's hand bump "accidentally" against her rear, and it was enough to make her head spin.

Throughout it all, Bolin remained mostly oblivious. Thanks in part to his own innocent nature and thanks in part to Asami running interference, every time Korra made a more overt gesture to the Beifong girl he was left completely in the dark. The two were working in tandem as the Avatar kept teasing and prodding and adorable little Opal, and frankly the timid thing would've felt like she was under attack if the attention wasn't quite so...intoxicating. Her throat was tightening with each gesture no matter how simple or soft, while the more intense ones left her knees almost too weak to swim.

And then, Korra's intentions became absolutely clear beyond a shadow of a doubt, even to the otherwise oblivious Bolin.

It was after a playful race between Opal and Korra, from one end of the pool to the other. Asami had flagged for the two to take off but they didn't make it very far; as soon as Opal began to swim she felt a hand lock in around her wrist, pulling her instantly back. The Avatar used the momentum in the water to swing Opal squarely back against her, where the timid thing crashed against Korra's chest and their bare, submerged legs quickly became entangled. Korra said nothing about the overt gesture and instead opted for something far more direct; her mouth moving forward and her lips wordlessly closing over Opal's.

Bolin and Opal were shocked, but Asami certainly wasn't. As the two women were drawn into a kiss while they tread water she quickly moved up to Bolin's side, a hand resting idly on the young man's shoulder and calming his immediate response.

"H-Hey, Korra, what are you doin-" He sounded more shocked than angry, but Asami's sweet and seductive voice was there to help usher him into making peace with what he saw.

"Shh, it's okay, Bolin." She licked her lips, studying the sight before the two of them. "It's fun to watch, isn't it?"

"W...Well, I mean I…" Bolin blinked, his cheeks red and his own excitement building as he watched. "I...I suppose it is, yeah…" Asami just grinned, and patted Bolin's shoulder as she turned her own gaze to the scene, delighting in everything she saw.

Though Korra had started the kiss it was apparent to anyone that Opal had been into it from the very beginning. Her arms were out of the water and wrapped around Korra's shoulders, one of her hands lost deep within the dark brown tresses of the Avatar's hair. Their lips were joined and their eyes were closed, though every now and again Bolin and Asami could see the flicker of the two girls' tongues battering against each other, or even the subtle breaking of their lips to give shuddering, aroused sighs. Though Opal's arms were mostly chaste across Korra's shoulders the Avatar paid no heed to such measures, and her grip on Opal was lewd to see the very least. Once she had yanked the woman in by the wrist one of her hands had drifted down underneath the water, submerging to where she could slap her hand against the side of Opal's ass, squeezing fiercely and letting her fingers sink in against her flesh. Her other hand had drifted to Opal's front and immediately grasped at one of the girl's small but perky breasts, rolling her palm against the tiny orb and making the Beifong girl gyrate and moan from the attention.

Asami just beamed as she continued watching, and elbowed Bolin lightly in the waist. When she had his attention she pointed under the surface of the water, so he could see just how the Avatar slipped her hand underneath the hem of Opal's one-piece bathing suit, and was now fondling her ass bare-handed under the water. Bolin just whimpered, his arousal fighting his indignation and ultimately coming out victorious.

Not only was he enjoying the sights, it was clear that Opal was relishing the experience of being kissed and fondled by the Avatar, and he couldn't possibly deny her that. Or anything, really, his fondness for her was so much.

One of Opal's legs slid up alongside the Avatar; her bare thigh drifting up underneath the water to slowly wrap around Korra's waist. Korra helped facilitate it by tightening her hand on Opal's rear as she continued to hold the girl close, keeping their bodies practically locked together as they continued to kiss. Before long Opal had lifted her other leg for a similar wrap about Korra, clinging against the beautiful Avatar and letting the woman have free access to the slope of her tiny but delightful rear. Korra took full advantage, gripping hard with both hands and squeezing until the girl's moan was loud enough to rip the kiss from their lips and break out into the open air between them.

When Opal was finished moaning she dropped her head even lower, moving it against Korra's throat and starting to give her a line of soft, sweet kisses that she suspected the Avatar would like. Her boyfriend's gaze was the last thing from her mind as she continued licking and nibbling against the Avatar's throat, her hips even rolling slowly forward and bucking gently into her lap. As Opal ground against the Avatar and slathered her in affection Korra finally turned her gaze over to Bolin, and she gave the blushing young man a little shrug.

"Sorry, Bolin…" She broke out simply, her hands locking to Opal's rear and pulling her forward, making the girl slowly grind her hips against her once more. "Looks like Opal's mine tonight. I'll give her back to you in the morning...maybe."

Bolin was left utterly speechless at that, staring with his mouth hanging open wide. It was Asami that patted him again on the shoulder, speaking in a comforting voice despite the situation she had helped to orchestrate.

"Don't worry, Bolin, it'll be okay." She beamed, gazing to her lover and the tiny Beifong girl she had ensnared. "I have a guest room close to ours, so you'll at least be able to be near her."

Bolin swallowed, his mind and body still reeling from what was happening. Was the Avatar really stealing his girlfriend away for the night? It certainly seemed so. At Asami's offer he gave a simple nod, sniffling a little as he thought about it. At least...being close to her would be something.

As it turned out, being close to her was way worse. Bolin was trying desperately to sleep in his guest room just two hours later, but he had barely been able to close his eyes when the noise began. With a pillow pulled firmly down across his head he tried desperately to block out the noise, but with Korra and Asami's bedroom sharing an adjacent wall, there was little the young man could do.

"Fuck! Oh fuck yes, Korra! That's...oh that's so good!" Not only was Opal louder when she was with the Avatar, she had a filthier mouth. Never had Bolin heard her utter anything so dirty while they were together, and he had certainly never made her scream that loud even when he thought he was being very, very good. The sound of the bed banging against the nearest wall was driving him mad, but even the steady thumping did nowhere near the conflicting damage that her voice did. She was clearly having the time of her life, and it was apparent that Korra was giving it to her.

"Korra, oh Korra, not...not in there…!" She was squealing one moment, only to be desperately shouting the next about how she never knew it could feel so wonderful "in there." The young woman was anything but timid as Korra subjected her to delight after delight in the room next door, and all Bolin was ever treated to was the noise of it happening. Never a sight, never even a clue. He could only speculate on just what Korra was doing to his girlfriend, but he knew that it was going to be one hell of a hard act to follow.

"Oh, b-both of you?! I...I...oh yes, that's...that's glorious!" Opal's voice was calling out now not just to Korra but Asami as well, as the Avatar's long-time girlfriend had clearly decided to get into the action. The moans that Opal was offering was now for two people and not a single one of them her boyfriend, and every time the headboard banged against the wall it was like someone knocking on Bolin's door to remind him what was going on. The screams only continued with practically no end in sight, and at a certain point it even left Bolin wondering. He had never lasted quite so long, but apparently they were still having at it hours into it.

Frankly, he was left shocked that Opal had that sort of endurance.

The young man closed the pillow harder around his face, kicking his legs up and down as he tried to fight the frustration. All he had to keep himself company was Opal's distant screams and his own hand, and to his frustration he had already put both to good use several times. Sure, his girlfriend was being fucked to a mindless core by the Avatar, but it was still hot to listen to. By the time the screaming flowed to a stop it was finally replaced by whimpers and softer tones, all of them spoken by Opal and only barely audible through the door. The last things that Bolin heard from her from his vantage point was how great both women tasted, and how Korra had fuckd her harder than she had ever imagined.

Bolin just gave a whimpering, pathetic sigh as he fell back once more, his mind spinning in speculation and his heart racing from turmoil. Maybe...maybe Korra would give her back in the morning?

After what he had heard throughout the night, he wasn't even sure if she'd want to return.

"Oh, again?! I...oh fuck yes, give me more, Avatar!" Opal's voice broke out once more, piercing through the room as the Avatar apparently moved in for another round. Bolin just whimpered, closing his hands above his face.

When it came to the question of if she would want to return, that was as good an answer as any.

The End.


End file.
